1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic token systems utilizing reusable, recyclable tokens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On limited access roads or areas, such as turnpikes or parking lots, it is desirable to reduce the number of personnel necessary to collect tolls. It is also desirable to maximize the efficiency of the personnel by automatically calculating the toll or fare. To this end different systems have been utilized, many of which automatically distribute and collect tokens and calculate the amount due.
Many existing systems utilize metal tokens with grooves, notches or similar mechanical variations to denote the gate of entrance and/or class or rate of fare. These physical indicia on the tokens act as indicators of information which are subsequently detected and used to calculate the toll or fare. After collection, the metal tokens are sorted; and if they are to be reused, transported back to their place of origination since they are not only valid for that location. Further sorting may also be necessary if the tokens are valid for only a certain class of vehicle or rate. If not sorted and reused, they are collected and destroyed. The additional transportation costs and/or collection, sorting and manufacture of new metal tokens add to the cost of the entire system and may constitute a security risk.
Another type of automatic fare collecting system is described in the Flum U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,124. It relates to a system for collecting fares or other charges using specially constructed passes. The pass or token comprises a flat, circular or rectangular member. Data is recorded in magnetic form on one side of the token and in erasable, humanly-readable form on the other side. Upon reutilization of the token, both the magnetic and humanly-readable data are erased or updated and new information placed on the token. This system has the disadvantage of not being completely automatic. Because the token has only one side which can be utilized for magnetic information, the token must be carefully placed in its correct relative location with regard to the reading of the magnetic information on the token. This would normally require that the pass is manually taken from the user and correctly oriented in a means for reading it. The orientation is necessary since the information on the token must be adjacent to the means for reading it.
It is highly desirable to automate a reusable and recyclable token collection and distribution system. It would be efficient and economical to provide mechanized distribution and collection of reusable tokens without the necessity of returning the tokens to their place of origin. These desirable features imply the ability to eliminate existing information on a token and replace it with new information so that the tokens may be continuously recycled at every distribution location. It also requires that the information is machine readable, conveniently processed and quickly displayed without manual aid. As a practical matter, the token should contain information, such as the gate of entry, class of vehicle, time, etc. The tokens themselves should be sturdy and not susceptible to being readily damaged or changed by physical abuse, heat, magnetic or electrical fields.
The apparatus and process of this invention meets the criteria set forth above. It utilizes a magnetic token made of a mixture of plastic material and a magnetic material. The tokens are all identical and recyclable. They can be magnetized through their entire thickness thus permitting them to be read from either side. This latter feature is particularly important since it permits the tokens to be tossed at random into a collection means and machine read without the aid of a human collector or complex machinery to orient the token. Such tokens can also be erased and new information placed thereon. The tokens are not made entirely of metal and thus are not susceptible to bending or corrosion from electrolytic action.